


white tulips

by kim_wonpil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sleeping in the same bed, drunk donghyuck, mark literally thinks donghyuck is the most beautiful thing in the world, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_wonpil/pseuds/kim_wonpil
Summary: Mark loves all of Donghyuck, but some sides stand out more.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 156





	white tulips

Mark loves all of Donghyuck. Last night, the boy had been partying until he dropped, his sweaty hair stuck to his forehead as he danced, his arms above his head and his hips moving enchantingly. Mark watched from afar, never a part of the scene; he much preferred to watch his boy dancing, stealing all the attention from everyone, because he knew later on that night a drunken Donghyuck would be snuggled into his arms. He never got jealous, didn’t need anyone to know Donghyuck was his. All he cared about was the picking up of Donghyuck, carrying him into the car, as the giggly boy tried to peck his lips. The journey home, when Donghyuck would try to hold his hand when Mark tried to change gear. Carrying him into the house, getting him all dressed for bed, and washing his face in the bathroom, as the younger would compliment Mark’s face that looked gorgeous in the moonlight (the light of the bathroom). The kisses he peppered onto Mark’s neck as the elder placed him into bed, tucking him in. And most of all, Mark really, truly cared about getting in on the other side, pulling Donghyuck into his arms, kissing his temple and shutting his eyes, of course after the lamp is turned off. In the darkness, Donghyuck lazily cuddles him, his face nuzzled into Mark’s neck, whispering, “Good night, baby.”

That’s when Mark knows; he loves all of Donghyuck.

But even more, he loves Donghyuck in the morning. Mark wakes up first, his arm dead crushed underneath the pillow Donghyuck lays his pretty head on. Donghyuck fingers at the hem of Mark’s shirt, his breath sweetly gentle, lips pressed up against his jugular. Mark’s other hand lays relaxing against the curve of Donghyuck’s hip. Sunlight beams softly through the translucent curtains, illuminating Donghyuck’s exquisite face. Mark hopes he feels this way forever. 

Admiring his beauty for just a moment more, Mark plants a kiss atop Donghyuck’s brown hair, letting his lips linger when he presses a second, a third kiss. Donghyuck whimpers, almost a groan, and his eyes only open halfway. He idly kisses all up Mark’s neck, like it’s some precious item, his tongue prodding at the skin. Mark smiles to himself, because he thinks he’s in Heaven, and God has given him the most beautiful angel he could find, to love him, kiss him, cherish him, and devote him to enlightenment. 

“Love you,” Donghyuck grumbles, hands palming at Mark’s broad shoulders, squeezing the skin in his nimble fingers. 

Mark breathes out a chuckle, raising Donghyuck’s chin with two fingers and kissing him square on his pouty pink lips. “Love you more, angel.”

He wants to stay there forever, but Donghyuck needs painkillers and food. He rises, but limbs cling to him, desperate for warmth. 

“Stay in bed,” Donghyuck whines, looking up at Mark with sleepy eyes. 

Donghyuck is perfect. Only Mark sees him like this, sleep-ridden, prettier than an angel, as gorgeous as you could imagine. Mark sighs. He’s a lucky man. 

Mark presses his knee on the mattress, leaning over his somnolent boyfriend’s body. His heart beats like the rain, but when his lips meet Donghyuck’s, the sun shines out, and so forms a rainbow, which gleams in Mark’s soul. He envelops the younger in his arms, rolling onto his side and taking the one he loves with him. He feels his toes curl, picking at the sheets, when Donghyuck makes noises that make Mark feel like he’s on top of the world. 

Mark rakes his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair, deepening the kiss, bringing his boyfriend closer evermore. The room is hot, as is Mark’s soul; in fact, it’s alight. It burns bright and beautifully, and Donghyuck holds the glowing match.

“Don’t fucking leave,” Donghyuck swears, legs wrapping around Mark’s waist, caging him in his heart-shaped box. Mark breathes heavily; he can’t take much more.

“I’ve gotta get you some painkillers, angel,” Mark whispers, pecking his lips a last time, before he sits up. 

Donghyuck unenthusiastically agrees, letting Mark head to the kitchen. Evidence of last night is scattered across their apartment: Donghyuck’s shoes sitting on their sides by the doormat, Mark’s keys on the floor and not on the kitchen counter, the smell of spirits that Mark welcomes, because they smell like Donghyuck. 

Mark walks to the sink, filling up a glass with tap water, plopping some soluble painkiller tablets in the cup. Some arms sneak around his waist, squeezing his stomach. Tepid lips kiss at his nape, begging for something. Mark turns. 

“You should just come back to bed,” his lover murmurs, his hands sliding up Mark’s bare arms.

Why would Mark refuse? After all, every moment spent with Donghyuck feels like being reborn once more.

Donghyuck kisses his lover against the kitchen counter, hands cupping his supple, burning cheeks. Mark has to put the cup down, so he can support himself with the marble countertop. 

The younger smiles into his lips, breaking the kiss but not the interaction. “Marry me,” he breathes, like the words carry no weight. 

Mark nods and kisses him again, drinking Donghyuck in like nectar. He knows Donghyuck has no ring to give him; he doesn’t need one. Mark always believed money can't buy love, he continues to, always. How could he buy love when love came to him so naturally, so gracefully, in the form of an angel? Once again, he thinks, he’s a lucky man.

There’s more kisses against that kitchen counter, in the bed, at the doorway, and on the couch. Mark remembers each time he kisses Donghyuck, all photographic memories stored in his brain, ready to be thought about all the time. Because truly, Mark only thinks about Donghyuck. Nothing else takes up so much space in his mind.

Mark loves all of Donghyuck. Especially the one dressed in a white suit, bouquet of white tulips and sweet peas in hand, the most beguiling smile on his lips; the Donghyuck that he marries, Mark loves the most.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! thank u for reading this little oneshot! i literally wrote it all in one go bc i was feeling lonely and wanted to write some fluffy markhyuck:]


End file.
